


Abandonnés

by Soso_et_Candouille



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Sindar, Sirion, Years of the Trees
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso_et_Candouille/pseuds/Soso_et_Candouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a ceux qui partent et ceux qui restent.<br/>Celeborn est de ceux qui restent, depuis le début.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandonnés

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Forsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131697) by [Himring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring). 



Il rejoignit Olwë juste à temps pour le saluer une dernière fois – juste à temps pour lui dire qu’Elwë n’avait toujours pas été retrouvé, suite à quoi Olwë demanda de nouveau :

« Ne renonceras-tu pas à ces recherches vaines pour venir avec nous ? »

Ce à quoi Celeborn répondit, encore une fois :

« Je ne peux pas déjà abandonner. Ne resterez-vous pas – n’attendrez-vous pas encore un peu ? »

Il s’est tenu aux côtés de Círdan et a regardé la moitié de sa famille, la moitié de son peuple, être emporté au loin par la mer, vers l’ouest, hors de portée.

Quelque part là-bas, il y avait la lumière des Arbres dont Elwë leur avait parlé, mais ils n’en voulaient pas. Pas sans Elwë.

Il laissa Círdan observer les vagues et l’horizon, et retourna dans les bois obscurs où Elwë avait disparu, reprenant ses recherches. Mais ses pas étaient lents – il n’y avait plus aucun besoin de se hâter – et il dévia de sa route.

Il entendit le grondement d’une chute d’eau au loin et, se frayant un chemin parmi les petites mares, il vint là où aucun de son peuple n’était jamais venu, à l’endroit où Sirion plongeait dans les entrailles de la terre, s’écoulant en torrent sous les collines – la même large rivière , sûrement, qu’il avait vu un peu plus bas se jeter dans la baie majestueusement. La Terre du Milieu avait tellement de merveilles à offrir, renfermait tellement de choses mystérieuses ! Alors peut-être même qu’Elwë pourrait réapparaître…

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre vient du fait que les Sindar se donnaient le nom de "Eglath" ("le peuple abandonné"), car ils ont été laissé en Terre du Milieu, alors qu'ils cherchaient Elu Thingol (Elwë).  
> Merci encore une fois à Himring pour toutes ses jolies fanfictions et son autorisation à les traduire !
> 
> /!\ Je songe actuellement à former une team de traduction des fanfictions sur l'univers de Tolkien, alors si quelqu'un est intéressé, qu'il n'hésite pas à se manifester ! :)
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
